Morning Musume Discography
The discography of the Japanese girl group Morning Musume consists of 14 studio albums, 7 compilation albums, and 61 singles. Ever since its establishment in 1997, the group has experienced line-up changes, and currently consists of thirteen members: Fukumura Mizuki (leader), Ikuta Erina (sub-leader), Iikubo Haruna (sub-leader), Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, and Morito Chisaki. They started under vocalist Tsunku, who serves as their lyricist, composer, and producer. When he resigned from being Hello! Project's general producer in October 2014, he remained as Morning Musume's main sound producer, but occasional songs are written by other lyricists and composers. Beginning in January 2007, the Taiwanese label Forward Music officially began releasing Taiwanese versions of Morning Musume's releases, complete with Chinese subtitles. In March 2009, the majority of Morning Musume's music releases became available in North America as paid downloads via JapanFiles. All songs released since then have consistently been made available through JapanFiles and, in the U.S. and Canada, the iTunes Store (the same is true of many countries' iTunes music stores). JapanFiles also occasionally releases U.S. pressings of the group's CDs. Albums Singles Original Songs ;2015 *Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai (私のなんにもわかっちゃない) **Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;2017 *Seishun Say A-HA (青春Say A-HA) **Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru DVD/VHS/Blu-ray Disc Music Video Compilations Concerts Music Videos Other Videos ;2011 *Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (MV) - Takahashi Ai *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (MV, Dance Shot Ver., Group Lip Ver., Solo Mix Ver.) - Hello! Project Mobekimasu ;2012 *Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (MV, Close-Up Ver.) - Niigaki Risa *The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) - Morning Musume *Lalala no Pipipi (MV) - Michishige Sayumi *Namida Hitoshizuku (MV) - Tanaka Reina ;2013 *Rock no Teigi (MV, Close-Up Ver.) - Tanaka Reina ;2014 *Shabadaba Doo~ (MV, Promotion Ver., Dance Shot Ver., Close-up Ver.) - Michishige Sayumi de:Morning Musume (Diskographie) Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Singles In